The buddy system
by qualls1
Summary: The FACS teacher at deimon asigned for his class to spend three days in the woods doing the buddy system. The class is shocked that he assigned for Mamori and Hiruma to pair up... HxM forever.


_Disclaimer: I have never owned eye shield 21. Ever._

_Please agree with me on the whole, only hirumamo thing I like!! Please!_

_To let you know something right now, I've been using up all of my class time writing these so no fire please although it is kinda weird._

_Arigato Jill for reviewing my last one. You are so awesome! Pease do me a favor and write more stories and connect with people who still need to finish theirs. Please! _

_Here we go… oh wait a buddy system is when two peoples get together and protect or watch over each other._

_T-T oh…._

* * *

"Alright class today we will be practicing the buddy system. This weekend I will take you all on a trip to", the FACS teacher never got to finish his speech because the class erupted into loud shouts of happiness, some of excitement, and others from boyfriends and their girlfriends.

Mamori on the other hand was a little pained by the fact that she had to go somewhere. Hiruma had already assigned her to look over plays of the white nights and to clean up around the club house.

"THE TRIP IS TO BE IN THE WOODS! WE'LL BE THERE FOR THREE TO FOUR DAYS! AND YOU AND YOUR PARTNER WILL HAVE TO GET TO THE DESTENASTION I SET!" Mr. Mio yelled.

The room quieted and sad glances were exchanged between lovers.

"Ehem… this is the list: Kio and Tami; Suzy and Lee; ext…

…

…

…

Ako and Shoi; and last but not least, Yoichi and Mamori!" he finished. Silence filled the room and all eyes flashed between Hiruma and Mamori. Mamori stayed frozen. She groaned mentally.

* * *

"Hiruma-kun you are not allowed to kill and or treat me horribly!" Mamori yelled at Hiruma who managed to just shrug it off. He didn't seem to care what the poor girl was saying. Oh well, I guess she is already used to it.

POW!!

Suddenly a loud gun shot fired off. Mamori's first thought was Hiruma. It just seemed natural.

But to her great surprise, Hiruma appeared at her side, weaponless for one of the first rare times.

A fat looking mountain man stepped out from the shadows of the woods. Mr. Mio stepped forward; shaking thanks to the 22 rifle that was positioned on the gruff looking man's left shoulder.

"H-hello! ", the FACS teacher whimpered. The man let out a bark of some sort and said in a scratchy voice, "You brats stay off my land!" Mr. Mio simply nodded.

The man turned and walked away.

Mamori hadn't noticed Hiruma's tight grip on her left shoulder. It was just suddenly being released.

"T-time to go kiddos!" the teacher announced shaking.

The teams took off, Hiruma leading Mamori through the mass of trees and rocks. It wasn't too long before they got into their first argument.

"Are you so fat, that you can't keep up with me? Eh creampuff killer?" he taunted. Mamori just about snapped!

Soon it grew dark and Mamori grew self conscious. "Um… we need to set up camp." She whispered.

He stopped and turned to the auburn headed girl with scheming eyes. "Oh? And how many tents do we have?" he asked.

Mamori's face hardened as she came into realization. "One. We have one tent, one blanket, and one sleeping bag. And it's too cold for one of the other. That means…." She trailed off as Hiruma's face came inches from hers. "That means what?" he hissed.

Mamori looked over their options. They had to sleep on top of the sleeping bag, they had to share the single blanket, and they had to sleep in the same tent. How disturbing! And what's worse was they my have to… _snuggle_. Mamori felt sick.

But to her great surprise, as soon as everything was ready, he grabbed her waist, flared the blanket, and pulled her down. She let out a small yelp as they made a thud sound on the sleeping bag.

"What's wrong? I'm suppose to protect you and I will." He cackled. Mamori shot him a glance, but he just turned her over on her side, to where she was facing him fully and he sort of shielded her from whatever dared to hurt her.

Every inch of their bodies was connected and touching.

All but their lips.

…

…

…

Arooo!!!

The sudden sound of a wolf's howl piercing the air made Mamori jump into Hiruma's awaiting arms.

Her head went to the side of his and his long arms raped around her, holding her to him.

"…Hiruma… kun…" she whimpered.

"Kekekeke boy, someone's jumpy tonight." He teased.

"You don't seem to mind." She whispered.

"Of course not, I'm suppose to protect you and you have to do the same for me." He answered nonchalantly. "I don't see how I'm suppose to protect you Hiruma-kun." she stated rather lamely.

He laughed a small, _real_ laugh and said, "Doesn't matter." It was so like him to make a joke out of her being uncomfortable. She still couldn't repress a smile.

He moved her back to her original position and she seemed to grow smaller and smaller under his frame.

She decided to hug him like a pillow for mere comfort and to get him back for what he just did.

He only laughed and started to toy with her hair. He did this until she fell fast asleep in his arms.

The steady rise and falls of his chest made the whole thing feel so real and right. She fell fast.

Maybe his chest was the best place in the world.

* * *

The next morning, Mamori awoke early. But Hiruma was already dressed and ready to go. _`did he get dressed in the tent?` _Mamori had to fight the blood that ran up her neck.

Since coffee was clearly not an option, Hiruma was in a really bad mood. He complained about the weather; he complained about the terrain; but he seemed to love talking about how she was so fat, that she couldn't keep up with the quarter back.

"Hey manager, you so fat, that you can't keep up?" he teased.

"Hiruma-kun you're such a but-" she started but stopped herself. What if he wanted to blackmail her for that?!

Instead she let out a growl and pushed him into the river they were crossing.

"Gaaa!!" she screamed as he grabbed her arm and lugged her in with him. splash!  
_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Drip…_

…_. Drip, drip,drip…_

_Drip,drip,drip,drip…_

"Tch! Stupid manager!" Hiruma snarled as he rung his shirt.

She was a little too occupied looking at his bare chest. Sena, Monta, and the others regularly took their shirts off during practice to keep from having heat stroke. But Hiruma was one of the only ones who refused.

She didn't see why not. His chest was perfectly smooth, he might be lanky, but Mamori didn't want to really fight with him. He was both a genius and someone that she didn't really want to mess with.

Suddenly she was being shaken. "MANAGER! Snap out of it! You keep freakin spacing out! You better not die of fever, my freakin grade depends on it!" he growled. Mamori looked into Hiruma's eyes and could tell that this wasn't just for his grade.

* * *

"We need to sleep now, Hiruma-kun." she stated plainly. He grunted his agreement and stalked off toward the tent, a sly smile playing across his face as Mamori's face hit a dark shade of scarlet. "Um…" she mumbled.

"I can't die of pneumonia, the Christmas Bowl is coming up soon." He said, pointing to his shirt that lay draped over a branch.

He smiled a crooked grin and awaited her answer. Instead of giving him what he wanted, she walked into the tent, where, once more, he pulled her down. This time, she landed on top of the quarter back. His grin seemed to grow wider and wider. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Hiruma-kun!" she protested, but he leaned his head back and fell asleep.

He was shirtless and she was right there! Her face felt like it was going to over flow through her ears. He was so smooth so comfortable… blissful… _gorgeous_…

_`lord help me`_ she begged.

He looked up at her then, the grin never wavering. "What's the matter?" like he didn't know!

She tried to answer but the words got stuck. He laughed from underneath her. "Have you developed a little crush?" he asked, bemused.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Admit it."

"I don't-"

"I'm serious-"

"So am I! and so, I don't have any idea-"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" he hissed, turning his head to the sound. She quieted

Footsteps could be heard in the distance. Mamori squeezed Hiruma tighter.

* * *

They had been so close. It was day three. They were so, so close.

Tap tap tap tap tap

_*Pant pant pan*t_

The running went on like that for a few minutes, nonstop. The gun fired several rounds of bullets that zoomed past them. Mamori was fighting back the tears that seemed to want to over flow. A ditch was coming up, and she didn't want to think what would happen if that maniac caught her and Hiruma.

Of course she felt a little assured that Hiruma would stick up his own end but he seemed not to have brought a single weapon… how strange….

Suddenly another bullet whizzed by, much closer than the others. She was suddenly in the air then, someone had tackled her and was jumping, with her in their arms, into the ditch.

**Slam!!!**

**Crash!!!**

**Shk~!!!**

_*_*_*_* _er excuse me for cutting in, but sense I didn't really describe it all that well, Hiruma and Mamori were running from that fat mountain guy who had spotted them and gone crazy, and please don't be mad if Hiruma is a little OOC cause, this was supposed to be rather dramatic. And lastly, Hiruma grabbed her and pulled her down the ditch for safety. __*_*_*_*

Blood, it tainted the air that Mamori took in. Hiruma, where was he was he okay? No he must not be. She was fine, and she had landed on top of him. The slope was sharp and rocky. And he had protected her from it all the way down.

She decided to look up at the devil that had just done another amazing thing out of the many he normally preformed. The picture of his face was a painful twist. "Hiruma… say something please. Please open your eyes. Please." She pleaded.

He cracked one green ire and looked at her with an expression that didn't have a name. "You're not hurt are you, freakin manager?" he asked, almost sounding amused with the worried look that clung to her flawless features. He seemed to not be all that to pain filled. But that didn't kill off her motherly worries. Or was it _motherly_ at all?

"Don't you dare ask if I'm the one hurt, you're the one who's-" she didn't get to finish. Blood began to ooze from the corners of his mouth and pools of the red death liquid started to surface from underneath them.

"HIRUMA!" she gasped.

"What?" he grunted.

"You- you're bleeding! You need help, what if that phsyco comes back? What'll happen if he finds us and kill-"

"Shut up! Don't go that far! We'll be fine as long as he stays away from us. And you don't need to worry about me. I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you are fine! You and I both know that you're in no state to do anything." She interrupted. He stared in defiance, the look that matched what she was all too familiar with.

She laid her head down on his chest. Although he would have pushed her off, he felt that this was the better option. He lifted a hand and laid it on her cheek which at first shocked her but she didn't protest, she moved her lips closer to his. The blood wouldn't taste good in her mouth but it was worth it.

Just inches away now… his breath was raped and sharp but inviting. He could smell the faintest bit of cream puff radiating from her, even though it had been three days since she had eaten. It all seemed inviting enough to him.

They were so close that the heat that encircled around them was stronger than ever. "Hello down there?! Are you two- HIRUMA –SAMA ~!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Mr. Mio screeched from the top of the crater.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Mr. Mio was insistent on Mamori staying away from Hiruma until he felt better. Hiruma on the other in signaled, using their sign language, for her to come in as soon as she was out of the teachers sight.

And so, as soon as she was clear to leave, she took off down the halls of the hospital. She didn't care to ask what room he was in, she just seemed to know.

She almost knocked the doors off their hinges. "Hiruma!" she gasped. He was half sitting up in bed and a crazed grin cut his lean features. "Hiruma…." That time it was more like a sigh of relief. "You are alright."

He nodded a bit then signaled something to her. _`get over here, dumb manager.` _blush lingered on her cheeks as she moved to him. About half way there, she sped up, causing their collision to have more force than what most kids their age would call `appropriate` . Their tongues collided and crashed with each other. Moving in unison was perfect. It was pure bliss, maybe his lips were better that his chest? Perhaps… yes that was it. He positioned her in a more comfortable state and moved in to gain his territory.

Unfortunately, just then, Mr. Mio walked in to check up on Hiruma and saw his best behaved student move over his worst.

_*_*_*_*_*

_Just so ya know, I hated it on death note where Rem and L died in the same episode considering the fact that they were both my favorite characters… now I am depressed. Whaaa~! _

_Help me be better by reviewing. Bye bye! _


End file.
